the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Wars 4
Mafia Wars 4 is the final episode for the Lyosacks Season 1 and the Mafia Wars Quadralogy. Story Alec wakes up in a dark room with Morrettini taunting Alec once more. Alec is falling down towards his doom like just now. He woke up and realize it was a nightmare and it was found out that he was save by Tommy Robot who stumbled him by accident. Although Alec still fell down and crash to the ground while crush on Tommy Robot, he still alive but his hair lost during the surgery. Alec ask Tommy for help to rescue his brothers who is still under Don Morettini's captive by going undercover into his building to find the location where Alec's brother is held. Tommy accept the plan and Alec prepared things, Tommy look at the building with worry in his face. Meanwhile, Ray and Vince talks about how they are going to defeat Don Morettinis and his robot of armies and how they are going to get there, as Vince ask the question, Yequil tower collapsed and reveal a big ship that answered Vince questioned. In January 10th, Tommy Robot managed to infiltrate the tower and insert himself as part of Morettini's army. He stumbled upon Yequil who take him to Morettini. Morettini takes one of the immortality pill that Yequil created and heal some of his wounds. As Tommy saw the room where Morettini is, he is shocked the number of bombs ready to launch to the whole world. Morettini is curious about the robot that Yequil brought and Tommy offered help. Morettini accept his offer and task him on feeding the prisoners which are Alec's brothers. Alec takes initiative by launch a rocket into where his brothers were and rappelling down. It succeed but it alerted the whole tower and many robots come to kill. Alec told the brothers to leave while he fend off the hordes of robots. Despite killing a number of robots, more came and Alec was outnumbered. Tommy electrocute Alec and capture him so Alec can be near Morettini. As Morettini confronts Alec, he talks how tired Alec survive his encounters and decide to kill for real this time. Tommy meanwhile use his lasers to cut Alec ropes which allow Alec to be free as Morettini fire his shot, Tommy gave Alec a gun which Alec use to shoot Morettini but only graze his mouth cover. Tommy eliminate the rest of the robot guards and Morettini then took a pill to recover its wound. Morettini comment how no matter times Alec shoot him, he can recover over the pill which Alec threaten to shoot Morettini in the head for real death. However, Morettini plan that if he died, all the bombs in the room would launch to their destination and destroy the whole world. Realizing the situation, Alec put down his gun which Morettini use this opportunity to kill Alec with a knife. However, a shot destroy the prosthetic arm holding the knife and it is revealed that Alec's brothers shot it. Alec brothers soon ready to confront Morettini but he pull his gun and shot Tommy who later died. A flashback showing Tommy dying the same time in an alternate timeline. Soon, the robots reinforcement arrive and surround the brothers and the two robots opened the doors for the missiles. Morettini talks of how destiny can't be changed even if the timeline is changed no matter what. Yequil was annoyed that Alec survived when he arrived and refuse to change side as Alec plead to Yequil for help. As the brothers are ready to engage the robots, Ray and Vince arrive and shoot down the robots. Yequil activate the ships carrying the robots to stop them but they continue to kill more robots. Meanwhile back at the Town, Emmy tends to Mrs Yequil and find out Mr Osbourne disappeared with a letter left behind. Back at when Vince is destroying ships of robots, Morettini pulls out a RPG and fire at the ship that piloted by Ray and Vince. They were shot down and caught by the robots. Before they were shot, Vince managed to convince Yequil that his mother is hurt in the explosion which made Yequil and the robots leave Morettini sides. Morettini disabled the robots using a remote and telling he still the ruler. The gang managed to corner Morettini and list the terrible things that Morettini done in their lives with Vince for destroying the TV in the explosion back at town. While Morettini explain he is still invincible, Vince accidentally shot the old man with his last words on the apocalypse coming. With him dead, the bombs are ready to launch to the world. Albert says they need to leave but Ray argue that the bombs will destroy everywhere in the world. Ryan appears in the room still limping from his wounds and ask to help to stop the bombs from launching. His way is that there are two wheels controlling the doors and sealing them would concentrate the explosion in the building instead. Ray object his father sacrifice but his father says it going to fine. Yequil points out that it needs another person, as Alec speaks up, Albert volunteer to stay behind. As his brothers object, Albert state that his mission is to stop the bombs that was given by his father and he is going to complete it. Meanwhile, the president who managed escape her captive managed to woke up Tommy and he soon save her. Vince and Yequil leave the building with Ray having a farewell with his father, Alec promise to Albert that he will move on with his lives. As the brothers leave, the two men start to close the doors, Ryan says he is sorry about the betrayal. Albert silently forgive and both men starts to close the door. The door is closed and the bombs are readied to launch, those who managed to escape the building saw the explosion that the bombs created with Alec and Ray saddened that their brother and father respectively died. Meanwhile in the news, it report that the Morettini's rule is over and presume dead in the explosion while the president and recovered Tommy appear in the news. In Post Credits, there was a silent background at the crater of the explosion. There was Robo Yequil No 1's hat and robots legs are shown in the background. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Albert Schultz * Pizza Guy * Evil Dr Yequil * Don Morettini * Tommy Robot * Ryan Osbourne * Mr Ackerman * Mrs Yequil * President YouTube Description The waited FINALE of the Mafia Wars saga is here, concluding with all what you´ve wanted to see. Sorry for taking so long, guys. I actually wanted to finish this for December, but it was longer than expected. Anyways, here it is, so enjoy! Trivia * Slenderman is seen when Tommy saw Alec falling down a building. * Waldo is seen before Yequil's laboratory falls down. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes